Rebirth to be a Winner
by woobaek01
Summary: Baekhyun mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk mencintai Park Chanyeol. Karena kebodohannya ia harus kehilangan keluarganya, bahkan nyawanya sendiri harus direnggut. Setelah kelahiran kembali, Baekhyun berjanji semua orang yang membuatnya menderita harus mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal atau bahkan lebih buruk.


Langit malam itu terlihat tak seperti biasanya. Tak ada satu pun bintang yang bersinar terang. Hanya segerombolan awan gelap yang mengantung menjadi teman udara malam yang semakin dingin. Didalam sebuah taxi sepasang mata sipit itu begitu awas melihat keramaian didepannya. Mobil-mobil didepannya mengular panjang, melihat kemacetan ini tubuh mungilnya semakin menggigil.

"Maaf Tuan, bisakah kita memutar mobil dan mencari jalan pintas? " Tanyanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sang supir hanya menggeleng lagi. Ada kecelakaan beruntun, memutar arah sudah terlambat. Baekhyun menarik nafas kasar,

menggigiti kuku pendeknya lagi. Aliran darahnya seperti mengalir begitu cepat ke jantung hingga detakannya semakin bergemuruh,tubuhnya gelisah. Kendalinya habis, dia menarik asal uang dalam dompetnya lalu menyerahkan pada sopir taxi, tak membuang waktu ia melompat keluar mobil dan berlari seperti orang gila.

Pikirannya berkecamuk, hanya ada satu gambaran sosok bermata bulat yang memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian. Kebencian itu begitu dalam, hanya dengan melihat dirinya saja sudah membuatnya jijik.

Langkah pendek itu terus berlari cepat, meski nafasnya tersengal, meski dia hampir jatuh berkali-kali, dia tak peduli. Baekhyun hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa ia tak bersalah. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Kang Seulgi yang tengah berdebat dengannya tiba-tiba jatuh berguling menuruni tangga, belum pulih rasa terkejutnya sebuah teriakan histeris menuduhnya pembunuh. Lantas sosok tinggi yang melihat kejadian itu memberikan tatapan membunuh seakan bisa melubangi jantungnya.

Dan Baekhyun benar terjatuh, kakinya terkilir namun seolah bebal dengan rasa sakitnya dengan terseok dia masih mencoba berlari. Kemeja bagian punggungnya basah kuyup oleh keringat, hasilnya ia sampai dirumah sakit dengan cepat. Tak membuang waktu, unit gawat darurat segera ia tuju sampai sosok menjulang itu tertangkap mata sipitnya.

Mendengar langkah kaki mendekat semua pasang mata didepan ruang itu mengunci padanya. Langkahnya semakin pelan kala seorang wanita hampir separuh abad yang ia anggap sebagai ibu berlari kearahnya dan tidak butuh waktu lama tamparan keras mendarat di pipi pucatnya.

"Pembunuh! Dasar pembunuh! "

PLAK!

Seakan belum puas wanita tua itu mencetak telapak tangannya di pipi Baekhyun satunya lagi.

Baekhyun seakan bebal oleh rasa sakit, ia melewati wanita itu mencoba mendekat pada sosok tinggi yang bersandar pada dinding. Dia berharap orang yang dicintainya setengah mati akan memberikan kesempatan untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Paman Chanyeol. Aku Tidak! "

Ketegaran yang ia pertahankan runtuh kala mata bulat itu menatapnya dingin. Baekhyun mencoba menggali kepercayaan pada mata gelap itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Park Chanyeol memandangnya hina, dan memilih memejamkan matanya. Airmata yang ia bendung, meluncur deras lolos dari kelopak matanya yang hitam dan keriput.

"Paman, aku Akh!! " Sebuah jambakan keras dari belakang hampir mencabut rambutnya sampai akar, hingga tubuh kecilnya oleng. Dan Chanyeol masih bergeming.

"Dasar Jalang! Seakan belum puas kau mendorong putriku jatuh dari tangga sampai Seulgi harus kehilangan bayinya. Kau masih berani muncul didepanku. Jalang sialan! Apa kau ingin benar-benar menyaksikan langsung putriku mati." Belum cukup dengan jambakan Nyonya Kang memukul tubuh kecil itu bertubi-tubi. "Aku tahu kau membunuh putriku karena kau tidak ingin Seulgi melahirkan anak Chanyeol suamimu! "

"Bi-bi Kang, a-ku benar-benar ti-dak! " Katanya lirih dengan suara tersendat oleh tangisannya.

"Petugas Keamanan! Petugas!! Singkirkan wanita pembunuh ini! Cepat!" Bibi Kang semakin berteriak melihat petugas keamanan yang tak bergegas membawa Baekhyun keluar. "Dasar sampah! Apa kalian dibayar untuk bekerja seperti kura-kura! "

Tidak butuh waktu lama tubuh kecilnya terseret menjauh oleh petugas bertubuh kekar. "Paman Chanyeol. Percayalah padaku aku bukan pembunuh! " Baekhyun masih mencoba untuk meyakinkan, meski pandangannya kabur oleh air mata, dia masih melihat Chanyeol enggan membuka matanya dan telinganya seolah tuli oleh teriakannya.

Akhirnya tubuhnya terlempar keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Tatapan Baekhyun menjadi kosong, air matanya seketika berhenti. Dia bangun dengan tertatih, berjalan dengan pincang, jelas kakinya yang terkilir meninggalkan jejak bengkak dan kebiruan. Namun ia masih terus melangkah.

Apa kesalahan Baekhyun pada kehidupan sebelumnya, hingga hidupnya harus berakhir tragis seperti ini. Ingatannya kembali pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan lelaki bermarga Park itu. Memori otaknya masih tergambar jelas oleh senyum hangat lelaki tinggi itu, menghilangkan seluruh rasa takut yang ia miliki ketika kakeknya mengajaknya pindah ke Busan pertama kalinya setelah kematian orang tuanya. Senyum itu selalu menjadi kekuatan dalam hidupnya sampai detik ini.. Tapi itu telah hilang sejak hari pernikahan mereka. Pernikahan hanya sebuah kata simbol suci ikatan hubungan yang diisi dengan kebohongan, Chanyeol membencinya. Seolah hidup sulit yang dialaminya belum cukup, bayi yang dikandungnya meninggal dan rahimnya diangkat.

Ketika Baekhyun sibuk menyiapkan mental untuk membiarkan suaminya Park Chanyeol meneruskan garis keturunannya dengan wanita lain. Kang Seulgi, sepupunya datang dengan tongkat tes kehamilan dengan lantang bersuara bahwa anak yang dikandungnya adalah milik Park Chanyeol. Dia seperti menabur garam pada hati Baekhyun yang terluka. Seakan belum cukup takdir menempatkan Baekhyun pada jurang penderitaan, sekarang ia dituduh wanita jalang pembunuh.

Baekhyun tidak bodoh. Dia ingat jelas tidak mendorong Seulgi. Dia hanya berdebat dengan Seulgi, karena dia tidak terima semua pakain miliknya dalam lemari kamarnya bersama Chanyeol semua digantikan milik Seulgi. Lalu kejadian itu begitu cepat saat Seulgi berteriak tolong dan jatuh kebelakang menuruni tangga, secepat semua orang dalam mansion kediaman Park, berlari untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Otak Baekhyun seolah tersumbat, dia berjalan tanpa melihat arah. Setiap orang yang tertabrak oleh pundaknya, mencacinya bahkan memandangnya seperti orang tak waras.

Ya, Baekhyun mungkin telah kehilangan kewarasannya.. Pandangannya hanya mengacu pada kilasan Park Chanyeol yang tidak pernah peduli padanya. Ia mengabaikan orang-orang yang ditabrak nya, mengabaikan arah jalan, apalagi tanda pejalan kaki yang menyala merah lebih tidak ia sadari. Bahkan lampu yang semakin terang menyoroti tubuhnya atau bunyi klakson yang semakin keras, dia sungguh buta dan tuli untuk itu sampai tubuhnya terpental, bau darah segar bercampur dengan udara dingin malam itu menjadi saksi bisu bahwa bibir tipis pucat itu berkedut. Ia bahagia. Kelopak mata sabitnya tertutup mengakhiri segala penderitaannya..

Hidup sengsaranya telah berakhir.

Mata bulan sabit itu terbuka perlahan. Langit- langit putih menjadi pertama kali yang ia lihat. Apakah ia sudah berada disurga? Baekhyun mengedipkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali sampai semua terlihat jelas. Ini jelas bukan surga. Itu sebuah ruangan bercat putih, berbau seperti antiseptik. Sial, aku belum juga mati.

Lalu ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut, tenggorokannya panas dan kering. Baekhyun butuh air. Dia berusaha menjangkau gelas kosong pada meja disampingnya, berusaha akan mengisinya dengan air botol, namun terhenti melihat tangannya sendiri yang direkat dengan infus.

Tunggu! Sejak kapan Baekhyun mengecat kukunya berwarna merah muda. Setelah menikah dia tidak pernah mewarnai kukunya lagi. Kukunya juga sangat jelek karena setelah tinggal di Mansion Park, ia terlihat seperti pengurus rumah tangga bukan Nyonya muda Park. Sehari-hari ia habiskan di dapur dan membersihkan rumah.

Baekhyun masih tertegun, kulitnya juga terlihat seputih salju, ia mencoba meraba kulit tangannya dengan hati-hati. Itu sangat lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan kulit sebelumnya yang sedikit gelap, kasar dan mulai berkerut. Ia berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun tapi karena kehidupan buruknya ia terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih tua.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Baekhyun mencoba bangun untuk mencari tahu tapi kesakitan untuk bangun, dia menyingkap selimut, ternyata kaki kanannya diperban sampai betis. Ia dapat melihat juga kuku kakinya yang diwarnai senada dengan kuku tangannya, merah muda. Lalu rambut panjang cokelatnya yang melewati dadanya menjadi perhatiannya. Rambutnya juga sangat halus. Bukankah seharusnya sekarang rambutnya pendek sampai tengkuknya?

Meski pusing Baekhyun mencoba menggunakan fungsi otaknya. Apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini persis seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Dia ingat sebelum hari pernikahannya ia mewarnai kukunya dengan warna kekanakan, merah muda. Dia dirawat di rumah sakit setelah satu hari pernikahannya. Dia terjatuh dari tangga dan mematahkan kakinya. Itu karena Bibi Luo pengurus rumah tangganya.

Dulu dia akan percaya Bibi Luo tidak sengaja tergelincir membawa tumpukan baju kotor dari kamarnya, dan membentur tubuh Baekhyun. Bibi Luo selamat karena ia berhasil berpegangan pada tiang tangga. Namun Baekhyun yang tengah menjawab panggilan dari Seulgi, harus jatuh dan mematahkan kakinya.

Baekhyun sekarang menyadari satu hal. Itu direncanakan.

'Dasar Idiot' Baekhyun mengumpat untuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak mengabaikan tenggorokannya yang serak.

'Jadi sekarang aku dilahirkan kembali. ' gumamnya seraya menahan kedutan dibibir pucatnya mencegah untuk tertawa lagi. Dia benar-benar haus.

Baekhyun menahan keinginan untuk minum. Lagi ia mencoba berfikir, mengunakan ingatan masa lalunya. Ia harus mengubah segalanya. Orang-orang yang menari diatas penderitaannya harus sama merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang paling menyedihkan. Orang yang dikucilkan, orang yang dibenci.

Baekhyun segera mengambil gelas dan membuangnya di lantai.

PRANG!!!

Belum cukup, ia susah payah mengambil botol air, membuka tutupnya dan melemparkannya. Seingatnya Bibi Luo akan datang menjenguknya membawa rantang bubur. Baekhyun tersenyum pahit,dia selalu makan apa yang dibawa Bibi Luo dan setiap malam dia harus menangis kesakitan pada kakinya yang berdenyut ngilu. Baekhyun dulu memang tolol, jelas bubur itu berisi racun yang hampir membuat kakinya cacat seumur hidup. Beruntung kakeknya menyadari kondisinya lalu mengirimnya ke Amerika untuk menjalani operasi menyakitkan dan masa pemulihan hampir satu tahun dan setelah dia kembali Ke Korea segalanya berubah, hubungannya dengan Chanyeol menjadi sedingin es kutub. Memikirkan itu, mata sipitnya memerah, Baekhyun merindukan kakek tua itu. Sekarang dia berjanji akan mendengarkan segala ceramahnya. Dia tidak akan menjadi pemberontak hanya karena kegilaannya pada Park Chanyeol. Kegilaannya pada Chanyeol menyebabkan semuanya hancur, dia mengorbankan kakeknya, teman-temannya, studinya sampai nyawanya sendiri.

Pintu putih itu akhirnya terbuka. Sosok pendek dan bertubuh tambun masuk membawa rantang makanan.

"Ya Tuhan, Nyonya Muda sudah bangun! " Bibi Luo terkejut, menghindari pecahan gelas, dia berjalan ke sisi Baekhyun lainnya. "Bagaimana kondisi Nyonya muda? Apakah ada yang sakit? Aku akan memanggil Dokter. " Tangan besarnya cepat memencet tombol merah pada dinding.

"Bibi Luo. Tolong ambilkan aku air. " Suaranya jelas serak. Baekhyun baru bangun tapi ia menyia-nyiakan suaranya untuk menertawai kebodohannya.

Itu bangsal VIP, semua fasilitas tersedia. Bibi Luo cekatan mengisi gelas dengan air dari dispenser dan menyerahkan pada Baekhyun bersamaan dengan dokter dan perawat yang masuk.

"Dokter Nam.. " Baekhyun cukup terkejut. Dokter yang menanganinya adalah Nam Joo Hyuk teman Chanyeol. Dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Semenjak pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol, dia juga sempat dituduh berselingkuh dengan dokter tampan ini. Orang-orang telah kehilangan akalnya, bagaimana mungkin hal konyol itu diarahkan kepadanya, hingga Chanyeol semakin menatapnya jijik, Mereka jelas hanya teman. Lalu hubungan Joo Hyuk dengan Chanyeol semakin memburuk. Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, yang ia dengar dia pindah ke Swiss dan menikah disana.

"Baek. Baekhyun! " Dokter Nam memanggilnya lagi.

Baekhyun melihatnya. Dia masih tampan.

Terlintas di kepalanya kenapa ia harus tergila-gila pada lelaki jangkung bertelinga lebar tidak berperasaan itu, kenapa dia tidak menaruh hati pada dokter Nam , mungkin hidupnya tidak harus penuh tragedi.

"Maaf Dokter Nam. Aku hanya sedikit pusing." Melihat Bibi Luo yang ikut menyimak dia tidak tinggal diam. "Bibi Luo, bisakah kau panggil pembersih untuk menyingkirkan pecahan gelas, aku takut ada yang akan terluka. "

Wanita tua itu bergegas pergi, Baekhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk bertanya pada Dokter Nam tentang kondisinya. Dia hanya mengalami sedikit retak tulang kaki dan butuh waktu setidaknya satu bulan untuk pemulihan, dia juga harus banyak mengkonsumsi makanan berprotein tinggi untuk mempercepat kesembuhannya..

Setibanya Bibi Luo, Baekhyun tengah menikmati makanan hambar dari rumah sakit yang disediakan. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada bubur dalam rantang yang akan membahayakan keselamatan hidupnya. Untuk saat ini kondisinya masih lemah. Dia akan mudah dikalahkan lagi. Jadi lebih baik dia menjaga jarak dengan Bibi Luo. "Bibi Luo, dokter Nam bilang aku harus banyak makanan yang bergizi. Perawat tadi melihat bubur yang kau bawa. Dan aku tidak berselera dengan bubur. Jadi aku mengambil makanan ini. "

Baekhyun terus mengunyah makanan itu, seolah-olah itu lezat. Dia harus membuat Bibi Luo percaya. Dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan kejahatan Bibi Luo sekarang atau orang akan curiga akan sikap Baekhyun yang berbeda setelah dia dilahirkan kembali.

"Bibi Luo, setelah menghabiskan makanan ini, aku merasa sangat lelah? Bisakah kau membiarkan aku beristirahat? Bagaimanapun juga aku jatuh karena Bibi Luo yang tergelincir. "

Baekhyun bisa menangkap sekilas tangan wanita tua itu yang mencengkeram rantangnya dan gemetar.

"Aku sangat menyesal Nyonya muda. Sungguh aku minta ma--"

"Cukup! aku lelah, aku ingin tidur.. " Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Meski dia tidak mengantuk, tapi setelah dia menghabiskan makanan hambar dan suntikan obat yang diberikan sebelumnya, kelopak matanya terasa berat dan dia benar tertidur pulas.

Entah berapa lama Baekhyun tertidur. Dia terbangun dengan seluruh tubuh yang kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Dia dilahirkan kembali tapi kenapa dia masih menderita. Dia mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman sampai suara sepatu mendekat kearahnya dan sepasang lengan panjang membantunya mencari posisi yang nyaman dengan mengatur posisi bantal pada belakang kepala dan punggungnya. Indra penciumannya masih bekerja bagus, aroma ini sangat khas, seperti aroma peppermint yang selalu ia rindukan.

Baekhyun yang dari tadi enggan membuka matanya seketika terbelalak. Sepasang manik bulat itu menatapnya. Dalam keheningan malam itu, Baekhyun mencoba menggali gelapnya sepasang mata hitam itu. Apakah itu benar-benar mata yang dimiliki oleh lelaki yang dua belas tahun lalu selalu menghawatirkannya. Sekian detik berlalu, Dia tahu itu jelas tidak sama, itu terlihat suram dan dingin namun masih ada sedikit kilatan cemas didalamnya.

"Apakah rasanya sakit? " Meski suara itu terdengar kaku. Entah kenapa rasa sesak yang terus menumpuk di dadanya bertahun-tahun seketika lenyap. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk untuk pertanyaannya.

"Akan aku panggilkan dokter. "

Baekhyun menghentikan tangan yang hendak memencet tombol, sadar akan tangan kecilnya yang dengan berani menyentuh lengan panjang itu, dia segera menariknya cepat. Baekhyun ingat jelas bagaimana lelaki didepannya ini, dulu sudah mengingatkannya untuk menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Apakah kau ingin sesuatu hmm? " Tanyanya dengan penuh kesabaran.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lagi. Namun detik berikutnya suara bergemuruh dari perut laparnya terdengar

Sial, sangat memalukan..

Lelaki tinggi itu bergerak cepat, ia mengambil kotak makanan di meja sofa, membukanya perlahan dan menyiapkan dalam mangkuk.

Chanyeol duduk dikursi sebelah Baekhyun. Dia dengan telaten mengambil potongan besar daging sapi, meniupnya perlahan dan memberikannya tepat di depan bibir tipis itu.

"Aku tidak mau." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Apakah dia juga ingin meracuninya juga seperti Bibi Luo?

"Apakah kau tidak suka sup buatan ibu? Ibu bahkan menambahkan jamur kesukaanmu?"

"Ibu?"

"En. Ibu datang. Menunggumu yang tertidur pulas, cukup lama lalu ibu pulang. "

Baekhyun perlahan membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan itu. Mengunyahnya perlahan-lahan. Dan rasa makanan terlezat yang sangat dia rindukan akhirnya ia rasakan.

Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Nyonya Park, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, dua belas tahun yang lalu Nyonya Park memintanya untuk memanggilnya Ibu. Lalu dia dengan bangga akan memperkenalkan Nyonya Park sebagai ibunya pada teman-teman sekolahnya bahwa ia bukan anak yatim piatu lagi.

Baekhyun memang telah membuat Nyonya Park kecewa, ketika ia terjebak didalam kamar berdua bersama anaknya Chanyeol dalam keadaan telanjang. Namun, Nyonya Park memaafkannya dan membiarkan mereka berdua menikah, tapi setelah keadaan kakinya memburuk dan ia harus menjalani perawatan hampir satu tahun di Amerika, kasih sayang itu digantikan dengan kebencian mendalam untuknya.

Kali ini, dikehidupan keduanya. Baekhyun tidak peduli hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol akan hancur, tapi dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun, merusak hubungannya dengan Nyonya Park. Karena Nyonya Park tetap akan menjadi Ibunya.

Ketika dia melamun tentang kehidupan sebelumnya, sebuah tangan kasar menyentuh pipinya perlahan, mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Kenapa menangis hm? "

Baekhyun menatapnya sengit. Menepis tangan besar itu menjauh.

"Apa yang salah? Apakah sup daging sapinya tidak enak? Apakah kau ingin makanan yang lain? Aku akan memesan--"

"Tidak!!.. Aku tidak ingin makan apapun. Aku hanya ingin kau pergi!" Setelah dia berteriak, Baekhyun menangis lebih keras.

Kenapa Park Chanyeol yang sekarang di depannya berbeda. Kenapa harus Chanyeol yang penuh perhatian? Apa karena melihat kakinya yang patah, lelaki ini merasa kasihan padanya?

"Baek... " Chanyeol merasakan ada yang salah pada diri Baekhyun. Dari cara Baekhyun menatapnya jelas itu bukan sorot mata yang selalu memuja untuknya. Itu kilatan kebencian. Bukankah sekarang seharusnya Chanyeol yang masih marah. Lalu kenapa sekarang Baekhyun yang merajuk padanya. Ya, mungkin karena Baekhyun merasakan sakit pada kakinya, hingga emosinya meluap-luap. "Baek... " Dia memanggilnya sekali lagi seraya menarik kepala itu dalam dekapan dadanya.

"Paman Jahat! Paman Chanyeol Jahat! " Teriakannya terendam pada dada keras lelaki tinggi itu. Sedangkan lelaki yang dimaki hanya mengelus rambut panjangnya, berulang.

Entah sampai berapa lama Baekhyun menangis, matanya menjadi berat dan yang dia rasakan hanya kehangatan hingga Dia jatuh tertidur. Untuk pertama kalinya tidur malam ini adalah yang terbaik tanpa mimpi buruk.


End file.
